Sasuke's One on one Lemon
by deannerocks123
Summary: Lemon Explict/ Mature.. Masturbation


Lemon: Sasuke One on one.

Rated: Mature , Explict

*Shower running* Sasuke sat there peacefully in the boys locker room open showers. It was late, so nobody would wondering around and see him there. Besides who would take a shower at this time anyways.

Knowing this Sasuke spread his legs apart and made him self comfortable. Sitting there Sasukes' eyes traced the water slipping from the tiles around and running down to the drain. Thinking about his tender mother that he loved dearly , his father who he always tried to forced himself to be visible in his eyes and Itachi who he...

"..Itachi...."

But he couldn't stay focus on his thoughts with the warm sensation of the water hitting against his skin, making him feel good. Itachi wasn't going to ruin this for him.

His entire body was starting to feel good. It felt like he was laying down on a pair of giant breasts or a giant pillow; same thing right?

It was really late and anytime now Kakashi and Iruka Sensei would show up to lock the the bathrooms.

"Ah.. fuck it" *sigh*

Tired of tracing the water. Sasukes' direct his eyes in between his legs. Looking now at his floppy penis. To him it looked retard, he hated the way his penis look when he wasn't boned. Like when he walked in his room naked it looked like a retard boy trying to jump.

Using his thumb and his index finger he gripped the head of his cock and gave it a little yank. Mesmerized by either the retard boy between his legs or the exothermic reaction the retard boy was giving him from the yank. With in a few more yanks he found him self playing with the little retard boy. It was amazing to him how almost everything you do to a penis feels good and this was surely starting to feel small sensation was running through his thighs was making that decision for him.

Firmly grabbing his cock and decided to " stretch" it out. First in a soft and slow rhythm. Obligating the sensation to wrapping around his dick. He was horny. Hahaha' so fucking horny' by the harder and faster he stroke it.

*Gasp* *Gasp*

Glancing down under his arousal looking at his shaft and liked it. The retard boy was no longer there but a real man's dick, big, hard, foreskin pulled back and angry vain staring shooting out at him.

Closing his eyes he leaned his back yanking his cock fiercely , loving each tug.

Before he knew it , he was caught up moaning in intense pleasurable and gasping out for air. Squeezing his balls hard starving to come.

Glancing down again seeing how manly his cock has gotten was making him get off more. It looked a pitbull ready to attack.

"Shit!"

He wanted his cum to splatter all over the tile wall infront of him. In between all of this something snatched his attention from across the bathroom ; there laid a fluffy pillow. His mind was making a fast connection.

Climbing out of the shower, still petting his pitbull, he grabs the pillow in deep want.

Leaving the shower running he places his dick on the pillow laying on the bench creating a pillow sandwich with his swollen cock as the meet in the burger. Thrusting slowly into the pillow, while squeezing the pillow down tightly . Leaving him completely out of breath.

The smooth fabric rubbing against his cock making him mad. He loved it, it made the head of his prick go insane. Reacting his ultimate peak a sharp sensation jab in his back a ran rapidly down his thighs. Causing him to squeeze his ass tightly together. Weakening his knees.

He was

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (loud grunts)"

Trembling his knees gave in and his dick gave out.

Walking out after his 2nd shower he finds Kakashi glancing around.

"Ha, I thought I heard somebody in here, told you Iruka I'm not high" Yelling over his shoulder.

Leaning clumsy against the wall.

" Yeah, whatever you say" - Iruka turning to Sasuke " Hurry up, I'm locking"

" I'm done" -Sasuke said in a monotone . While picking up his things.

" Get some sleep" - Kakashi looking unsure about the walls.

" Yeah" - Sasuke

Sasuke leaves.

Iruka-" I'm gonna take a quick shower okay (looking around) have you seen my pillow?"

Kakashi standing on one leg now. " Well look for it when your done"

Iruka completely blushing " I kind off need it now... you ..get it..."

Kakashi ".... and they say I'M THE PERV.

End


End file.
